Miko's Tears
by 8049629
Summary: She couldn't believe it when she saw him with her. All she could do was run; trying not to think about the heart break she would soon feel. That is until she comes across a very surprised Youkai.
1. Chapter 1

She ran, and ran. She couldn't stop; if she did, she would think, and thinking wasn't an option. It would only let the truth come, and if it did, she would break. Her whole world would crumble, and she wouldn't be able to see him again. Though, she didn't know if she would be able to, even if she did. The memories kept on rushing back, and she would always push them away, just to find herself in more disarray as to why it had to happen.

Why had he done it? Didn't he love her? She thought he had picked her….

Unexpectedly, she stumbled, and plummeted to the ground. Something broke the fall. She glanced up; seeing a very stunned Youkai.

"S-sesshomaru..." the word slipped off Kagome's lips.

Why was Sesshomaru here? Why of all times had he shown up now?

He had been so stressed. What was he going to do about Rin? She couldn't grow up around only Youkai. If she stayed with him for much longer, she would be ridiculed by her own kind. Could he drop her off in a nearby village? No, she'd be traumatized. Damn, what was he goi-

His inner monologue was interrupted when something crashed into him; knocking him on his back. He glanced down as he saw the feminine figure do the same. She whispered his name. He caught her scent, and immediately knew her.

"Miko..." he said as he pushed her off him; throwing her to the ground," What are you doing here..?"

She didn't answer.

"I _said, _what are you doing here?" he said in a more demanding tone.

"I- I…" she said no more before she dived into his arms, and started weeping.

She hadn't thought before she did it, she hadn't thought from the very beginning. All she did, all she _could _do, was feel. Her emotions. Her thoughts. Her tears. The only reason was because of _him._

_Inuyasha_

He had told her he loved her. Told her he wanted to be with her, more than Kikyo. But she had found truth that night; it had all been a lie.

She plunged into his arms, not caring who he was. She just wanted to forget. Forget what he had done, forget all her memories with him.

To just forget Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Miko's Tears

**Chpt. 2**

He could smell her the moment she turned to run. She had seen him; seen him with Kikyo.

"That wench, where did she go..?" he mumbled under his breath as he searched for her. The only scent he had caught in the while he had been there was his half-brother, Sesshomaru, and in no way did he want to see _him. _So he went on, and explored in the other direction.

He was confused, shocked, and over all, blank. What had the Miko been thinking? Why had she dived into his arms? Why had she been weeping? What was the meaning of this?

She hadn't stopped crying, not even for a second. She let all her emotions take over; allowing the tears flow from her eyes. She grasped tighter onto his kimono, and wept into his chest,

"I- It's no- not fair..." she murmured," H- he said.." then it clicked with her.

She always thought it was probable that she was just Kikyo's replacement, but when Inuyasha told her that he chose her over Kikyo, that fact had vanished from her mind.

"I was just Kikyo when she wasn't there…"

"Miko…" he whispered trying to get her attention.

No answer; just silent muffled crying and murmurs.

"Miko..!" this time louder and more forceful. He waited; giving the woman time to reply.

But she still didn't respond.

He shoved her off him and stood. He glanced down at her. She was sitting on her knees, and looking down. Her hair was a mess; scraps of small branches and leaves. The bottom of her skirt was torn, and she had cuts on her legs from running through the forest.

"What is your reasoning for this?" He questioned. He kept his gaze on her until she lifted her head.

Her expression had changed dramatically. She had wiped the tears from her face, and her eyes had grown cold with hate.

"Ask your brother." Her voice was callous. She stared at him with unshed tears.

"I do not trifle with my brothers affairs. Therefore, this does not involve me."

Her head lowered again. She didn't know what to say. She knew he was right; he had nothing to do with it, and she shouldn't involve him.

_But she couldn't go anywhere else._

If she went back to the village she would see Inuyasha, and if she did, she wouldn't be able to lie; to act as if she hadn't seen him with _her._

If she tried to go home, Inuyasha would eventually come and ask her to go back; which would over all piss her off, and she would go off on him and would more than likely break down again.

Her eyes softened again, "But," She looked back up to him, "I have nowhere else to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Miko's Tears

Chpt. 3

He stared at her for a second, "That is of none of this Sesshomaru's concern." He said as he turned around and started to proceed ahead, not caring of her feelings in the situation.

"Wai-"she paused midway as he stopped for a moment and spoke,

"_None of my concern." _He stated simply, not even giving a second thought of letting her to come with him. He started up his stride again.

Her reasoning was irrational; in no way he could understand why a mere Hanyou as Inuyasha could bring her to such a contemptible state. She had been worn down to nothing; a pitiful human woman.

He sped up a little bit. He wanted time to think; to be able to comprehend her actions. He was interested in her reaction, and wanted to know the meaning behind it.

Was it what humans called love?

His father, and even his mother had mentioned it few times, but he had never experienced it before; neither with a demon and definitely not a human. He couldn't help but be curious to her infatuation with his half-brother; it held a certain intriguing façade.

He shortly realized he had ended up back at the camp where he had left his henchman, Jaken, and Rin at. He caught sight of the small toad like demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he walked up to him, "Rin has gone off again; I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Honestly, that girl is just completely irresponsible. I don't understand what runs through her min-"" his speech was interrupted by Sesshomaru's foot planted in his face.

"That's enough Jaken." He stated.

Sesshomaru had no idea why he kept Jaken around. All he ever did was follow him around like a crazed sycophant, and make rude comments about this is that; which in the end would only leave a bruise on his head. But he always ended up staying; no matter what cruel punishments lay ahead.

He sniffed the air, discovering Rin's trail, which led to – of course – a field.

She was frolicking around and gathering an assortment of various flowers, Ahun trailing behind her, or failing sadly at the attempt. When she caught sight of Sesshomaru, she hurriedly scurried over to him. She raised her head so she could come in eye contact with him, and smiled gently. She lifted up the flowers; almost shoving them into Sesshomaru's face.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru, aren't they beautiful?" she asked thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru only made a slight 'Hn' before pushing the flowers from his face. He caught a glimpse of affliction go across Rin's face, but it soon vanished as she turned back to her jaunty, cheerful self once she teased Jaken.

They walked on. Sesshomaru didn't speak much, only slight nods of the head or murmurs to answer questions he was asked from Rin.

All he thought about was how foolish the Miko had been, to be trapped by something, as atrocious and volatile, by this thing called 'love'.


	4. Chapter 4

Miko's Tears

Chpt. 4

He then vanished, a moment later, so did his shadow; leaving no trace that he ever been there.

Kagome attempted to clear her head, wishing this was just a nightmare that she could wake up from. Had she really embraced Sesshomaru? Had she really asked to go with him? She had been no less than illogical and much more than foolish. Of course, it wasn't like she hadn't been a fool before; just take Inuyas-

She stopped thinking. She had to stop, or she would break down again. She had to think rationally, and not about _Him. _Where would she go? Could she go back to her own time? It was better than staying here and eventually running into-

"Stop," she breathed in and stood up, wobbling slightly, letting the breath disperse, " I'll go back to the well, and I'll somehow board it up." She took a step forward and tried to sheer herself up, " Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do," she finished with forced enthusiasm.

She walked for hours, trying to find a path or road that might lead to somewhere to find her bearings. She had left her bag, along with all her other necessities at the previous village. She had seen no need to bring them with her when she went to look for Inuyasha. She had been wrong.

Soon, it was dawn, and she had overexerted herself from the night before. She sighed and sat down on a nearby boulder, "What am I going to do?" she yawned, "I have been walking since last night. And all that I've come across is forest." she thought for a moment

~~ Inspiration,,,, I badly need it,,, _ srry for the short chapter with no real ending! I'll update soon,, I've just been stressed with school, so I havent been able to write alot.. Review,, Review,,Plz :D..


	5. Chapter 5

Miko's Tears

Chpt. 5

She was tired and needed sleep, but before she could manage to find anywhere half comfortable to rest; her stomach growled.

She frowned.

"I should walk for a little while longer, maybe I'll find some fruit or berries..." she said hesitantly, but proceeded to walk on anyways.

While she was wandering, she heard rustling from a nearby bush. She tensed up and reached for an arrow, and slid it into her bow; ready to aim. She slowly crept towards the sound and leapt from behind a bush.

In her sights, she saw a small, green, toad-like demon.

"Oh, it's you_." _she said, with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"You..! Don't tell me Inuyasha is with you... he always makes Lord Sesshomaru so irritable!" Jaken said in his annoying, shrill voice.

Her features immediately froze, " No, he's not."

"Good, good," he said slightly nodding his head, "Now what are you doin-"

he paused as he saw her reach towards the bush he was standing next to.

"What are you doing!" he yelled at her. He waved his arms frantically, trying to push her away," Lord Sesshomaru gave me strict orders to gather these berries for Rin! If you pick some, there wont be enough, and then Lord Sesshomaru will beat me until my bruises have bruises!"

Kagome tried to keep her expression blank, but she could feel the edges of her lips curl up into a smile as she made hushed giggles.

"It is not a matter of humor!" he whined, "Therefore, you must leave so I may finish my task and return to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well, I haven't eaten in day, " she stood up and glared at him, " So _you _are going to have to learn to share!"

He watched Rin splash in the river, as she always did. She had orchestrated a complicated game with a group of invisible playmates. He frowned. His own childhood had been rather solitary, but it wasn't the same for a human child. He had rarely felt the loss of companions. Rin obviously did. And if she stayed with him, she would never feel much love or compassion.

He still hadn't managed to find her a place of shelter. Every place he looked he found inadequate to house her. It was either too small, or too poor a village for his likings.

Her only caretaker was Jaken. Who could barely take care of himself, nonetheless feed child.

Wait. Where _was _Jaken?

"He must still be finding food for Rin..." he mumbled to himself,"Rin!"

The little girl turned around and smiled, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Come, we're going to find Jaken."

"Okay!" she exclaimed as she skipped towards him.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, catching the small demons scent; along with one he had become all to familiar with in the last day.

Yes! I finally updated... sorry,, all my inspiration went down hill, but then I finally got it back, I had fun writing Jaken being all whiny ^^ Review! Review! Please..? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Miko's Tears

Chpt. 6

"Look, I'm going to get them either way, and we both know it, " Kagome said to the persistent toad demon, " So just leave me alone, and let me eat!"

He had been ranting ever since she had gotten there. Not wanting her to pick any more berries. Though, it wasn't like he could stop her from doing so. All it did was irritate the hell out of her until she finally struck him on the head, but all he did was go on about how the only person who could hit him like that was his 'Lord Sesshomaru'.

Come to think of it, where was he? Jaken and her had been arguing for at least a 20 minutes, and neither Sesshomaru nor the small child, Rin, were anywhere to be found.

But Jaken continued his trivial mouthing, not stopping for even a moment of breath. Finally Kagome had had enough, "Will you just Shut Up!" she yelled violently as she rose and stomped her feet to the ground below, "Sit!"

She paused. Realizing her mistake, she felt horrified. She wasn't supposed to think about him, She was supposed to leave him behind. Her tears started to tinge her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry, "Fine, I'll leave. You happy now?" she said as she turned to walk away. It wasn't like her to give up, but she couldn't stand any reminders of _him_; so she had to leave.

"Yes, I think that is a wise decision." Jaken stated matter-of-factly. Kagome gave him a side glance, but ignored him anyways. He babbled on as she tried to get herself together.

Her emotions were mixed.

Hurt.

Anger.

Despair.

Rage.

They all combined, making her situation even worse than it had been before. She proceeded ahead as before. But it was soon blocked when she bumped into a familiar figure. She looked up to see a haze of golden; from which her vision was blurred from tears. Her gaze focused a moment later and gasped,

"Se-Sesshomaru!" her voice faltered as she stepped away from him, trying to find an escape. Her face flushed when her last memory with him ran across her mind.

"Miko." he said. No surprise or shock in his voice. His gaze soon turned into a scowl as he moved towards a very terrified Jaken.

Despite the fact that she practically hated the toad demon, she felt sorry for him. The look Sesshomaru wore...

It was icy, intense, and over all, deadly.

"Jaken," his voice came in a low irritated growl, "Have you been making This Sesshomaru wait all this time because you were bickering with this woman?" he asked as he gave a small glance over to Kagome, then quickly turning back, giving Jaken his full attention.

Jaken just stared there in shock, fear evident in his eyes, "W-well, Th-that is... L-lord Sess-Sesshomaru-"

"No excuses." Sesshomaru interrupted. He slowly walked up to him, and look down to meet Jaken's eyes, "Yes or no?"

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru." he gulped, waiting for his punishment. But then he was interrupted by a girls voice,

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Jaken?" Rin dug her way from out of a bush and looked up. Her eyes immediately went to Sesshomaru, but soon went to Jaken.

"What are you doing to Lord Jaken?" she said with curiosity.

"Nothing." he said as he kicked Jaken to the side, a bruise already forming on his head.

Then Kagome looked at Rin,"Oh my gosh!"


	7. Chapter 7

Miko's Tears

Chpt. 7

Rin.

She was covered from head to toe in mud. Her hair had clumps of dry dirt, and she had streaks across her face where she had tried to rub it off. Her clothes... Well if you could still call them clothes, were wet, ripped, and packed with mud as well. She looked over to Kagome, who had just exclaimed and was running towards the child.

"Rin! Your filthy," she said as she tried to wiped some of the dirt from her face, "What did you do?" Honestly, what could the girl have done to get so mucky?

Rin looked at her questioningly, then replied, " You mean the mud?"

"Of course I mean the mud, what else?" she said, forgetting she was in front of Sesshomaru altogether, her attention fully on the fact at hand. Rin. Mud. Clean. Now.

"Oh, well. I was playing in the river, and I guess I got a little dirty." she said as she sent a smile towards Kagome, which Kagome returned then immediately went back to trying to clean Rin.

"I think a little dirty is kind of an understatement." She giggled, "Do you know somewhere that we can clean you off?" Kagome said as she rose up and looked at her.

Rin thought for a moment, then answered," Well, there is a hot spring nearby and-"

The moment Kagome heard hot spring she grabbed Rin's hand and started walking, "So where is this hot spring?" She hadn't had a bath in a while, and for the past day and a half all she had been doing was walk through the forest, so a hot spring sounded really good at that moment. Then she heard Rin mumble, 

"Is it okay if I go?" Kagome looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru nod, and at that Rin pulled Kagome forward and shouted, "This way, this way!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

In the blink of an eye, Rin and the Miko were gone. His gaze shifted and he stared to the sky. Too many coincidences. Too many times had he met with the this woman. And each time she wept.

He had smelt her tears before he had gotten there, almost moments after he had caught her and Jaken's scent.

Was it because of the half-breed again?

Had she still not encountered her companions since their last meeting?

If she had, then she wouldn't be out here, wasting her time arguing with Jaken. She would be with them, not in the middle of the forest.

Could she have lost her way?

"If so, it is none of my concern." he murmured as he saw Jaken recover from his previous kick and start babbling about 'how ungrateful that wench was', or 'that she should be more respectful to his Lord Sesshomaru.'

He ignored him and started walking back to where they had been camped out, knowing Rin would automatically go there.

Both he and Jaken were silent as they walked.

The thing Sesshomaru didn't get was his interest in her. Though, he was certain it was just because of her odd infatuation with his brother that made him curious. He was slightly annoyed as well. She was too composed. Her actions seemed relax, when they should be opposite. After all he _was _the greatest demon in all of Japan. She should fear him, not ignore, or use him for comfort.

He would show her that trusting anyone isn't a way to succeed in survival. Especially when that someone could kill her on the spot if he wanted to.

He huffed inwardly.

Since when had he become so nice? Her insolence would have cost her her life if not a few months before. Was it because he had taken Rin into his care? Another reason he needed to find a village for her, she was making him to soft; letting people off so easily with a threat was too weak, and Rin was the cause of it.

He had to find a place to leave her...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Kagome?" Rin asked as she looked down at the steaming water, playing with the leaves that would sometimes float by her fragile body, "Am I... different?" she looked up, eyes filled with innocent curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she walked closer to Rin and sunk deeper into the water as she pat her head.

Was Rin talking about the fact that she traveled with demons?

From the little Kagome knew about Rin, she had, had a tough life. Orphan, beaten, then killed. All her hopes and dreams left her to follow Sesshomaru when he had saved her. Her life would mean nothing if she wasn't by his side.

"Well, I mean, am I different? From other girls my age." her eyes bore into Kagome.

"I'm not sure... I don't know much about how young girls grow up here." she said hesitantly.

"Wait, but what do you mean _here? _Where are you from?" She looked at Kagome intently, examining her facial features, "You look Japanese to me."

"W-well, you see.." she hesitated. How was she going to explain? 'Oh yeah, I jump through an old well, and travel five hundred years in the future to my time.' "You'd never believe me.." she laughed lightly and smiled at her.

That just made Rin's curiosity spike higher, "Please! Tell me, won't you?" she sent small splashes towards Kagome as she jumped up and down, forgetting their previous subject.

Kagome sighed.

"Okay," she breathed, " Let's see, what do you think of time travel?" she bit her lip, not knowing how to explain without sounding like she was completely deranged.

Rin's eyes widened a bit more, " You mean like going through the past and future?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled, "I'm not really sure... But it sounds interesting!"

"And if I said... I... Did?" She forced through her lips. She hated having to explain her situation; every time she was either called crazy, or the person would run away. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but they did usually leave...

Rin dropped her jaw and laughed.

She just sat there and laughed.

"And you don't believe me..." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Rin looked at her with tears in her eyes from laughing to hard, "N-no, no. That's not why I'm smiling," She paused, " It's just.. your face is so red!" she giggled.

Kagome laughed shyly, "My face isn't that red..." she blushed more.

Ha! Longest chapter I've **ever **wrote. Yeah... well,, sorry for not uploading in forever,, Fanfiction has been an ass and wouldn't let me upload anything for the past week and a half. Well, I hope you like it! And remember.. Review! ;D


End file.
